The General Tso's Special
by Misato
Summary: So the whole brothel thing didn't work out. Still plenty of earthly pleasures to force Cas to experience. 5.03 missing scene, Dean/Castiel, fluffy slash.


Okay, if he couldn't get Cas laid before the big fight at dawn (although no one could ever say Dean hadn't tried) the least he could do was introduce the guy to the joy of some really good Chinese takeout. Which wasn't that easy to find in middle-of-nowhere-Maine, but Dean couldn't let someone potentially go to their death without trying General Tso's at least once.

"Why are we using these utensils, Dean?" Castiel said, staring at the chopsticks like they were about to burst into flames.

Dean finished opening the containers and just shook his head. "Because it's part of the experience, Cas. Trust me, okay? I know what I'm talking about."

"I _trusted _you about the brothel," Cas groused, but he sat on the bed and accepted his carton anyway.

"Hey, I'm not the one who made that not awesome." He saw Castiel still staring at the chopsticks and sighed. "Here. Hold them like this." He positioned them between Cas' fingers. "Right, just like that. Go slow, it takes some practice." He grinned, remembering that bouncer chasing them. "I don't believe you didn't even get your coat off before freaking that chick out."

"Can we not talk about it?"

"Dude, if you didn't want to go there..."

"You didn't tell me where we were going." He frowned, clearly concentrating hard on his chopsticks technique. "And once we were there you were enjoying yourself."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Cas." He waited for Castiel look up. "Me enjoying myself wasn't the point. I mean, it's cool, don't get me wrong, I had a blast, but I wanted to take your mind off tomorrow. If you'd said the brothel wasn't your thing I wouldn't have been mad. Hell, if you really had wanted to sit quietly all night I would've thought it was a waste but I would've gone along with it. Just tell me what you want to do and we'll do it"

Cas nodded. "This doesn't look very appetizing," he said, staring down at the food.

"Just take a chance." Castiel frowned but maneuvered his chopsticks well enough to take a bite. Dean almost couldn't keep back the _ha, ha, told you so_ when he saw Cas' eyes light up with surprise. "See? Good, right?" Cas took another bite instead of answering; he didn't do as well with the chopsticks this time and managed to get sauce all over his chin. "Cas, man, got some right here," Dean said, gesturing at his own chin. When he tried to wipe it away he missed a spot and Dean grabbed a napkin. "Hold still, I got it."

Dean didn't know when he realized Castiel was going to kiss him. Somewhere in that split-second between him leaning over and his feeling Cas' lips press against his own he'd read what was coming in those blue eyes, a quick flash of emotion Dean would have never expected to see. Enough time that he could have backed away but didn't.

Neither of them moved for a few seconds. "What was that, Cas?"

"Taking a chance," Castiel whispered back, and being close enough to feel his lips move as he spoke _did_ things to Dean. There was a tremor in Cas' voice Dean almost couldn't believe. He didn't get how Castiel could be taking on an archangel in the morning and sound so scared _now_. "Dean..."

"Shh, Cas. We're good." As if to punctuate that Dean kissed him, feeling the relieved whimper Cas let out rush through him like a drug. "We're gonna be okay tomorrow. You know that." Cas nodded so quickly Dean wondered if he'd even heard. His mouth was wet and hot and open against Dean's; when he stroked his thumb against Cas' jawline he felt him shiver. He wondered what else he could do to make an angel shiver. "We'll finish things tomorrow, then we're going back to that brothel and I'm gonna make sure you get things right this time."

"I still won't know what to do."

He barely got the words out before Dean kissed him again, a slow, deep, lingering kiss and Castiel made that _sound_ again, the one Dean suddenly wanted to hear every second of every day for the rest of his life. "We're about to work on that," he said, easing Cas down on the bed as he started to work on his tie.

The food could wait. It tasted better cold anyway.


End file.
